


I'm Not Here To Make Friends

by bangtasticbobby



Series: Bangtasticbobbys Oneshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtasticbobby/pseuds/bangtasticbobby





	I'm Not Here To Make Friends

The three of you sat around the tiny motel table. You were trying to bag some lowlife werewolf's and it proved difficult for you alone. "Listen I can probably take him out by myself, there's what-" You paused. "An alpha and a couple other wolf's left in the pack? Piece of cake." Your voice wavered a little, even you knew you weren't capable. Dean scoffed in your face, and ugly snarl on his lips. "Do you wanna get yourself killed?! Not even  _I_  can kill  _three_  of those assholes by myself."

You rolled your eyes, looking down. "This is a suicide mission for you isn't it?" Sam asked you with those puppy dog eyes, you still haven't gotten used to them. But you'd only been in town with the Winchesters for a week, give or take a few days. You stood with rage balling your fists at your sides. "Listen,  **I'm not here to make friends,** I’m not here to sit around a campfire, talk about our feelings and our future dream man." You huffed walking to the door, "You people barely  _know me_ , what would it matter?" You hardly got the door open when a hand slammed it back into place.

"Well, then tell us! Don't go kill yourself because you thought you were big enough for your problems and it backfired on you!" He sighed, his breath fanning on the back of your neck. "We want to help because your just like us. We help because we hope you'd help too." You turned around and pushed Sam back a little. It wasn't rough but he put some distance between you.

"Fine we'll kill this fucker, but then I'm  _gone_." Sam set his lips in a hard line and watched as you set a hot stare on him. It was a challenging stare. Dean chuckled and scratched the back of his head a little uncomfortably. "You guys argue like your married." He stood as you turned around towards the door, hiding a blush you were impossibly mad at. "Shut up, Dean." Exclaimed Sam, a little huff at the end.

When the time came you each had a silver blade, a round of silver bullets and with the help of three people you'd only suffered one claw mark, on your arm. They got you patched up then the three of you headed to burn the bodies. "When all is said and done, a hunter heads down the road, to another hunt unknown." You said as you watched the flames glow under the moon. "You don't have to." You looked up at Sam, his face still pointed to the fire, his jaw set. He stole little glances at you every now and then and when you didn't say anything he sighed.

"See ya later Y/n." Your body swayed to and back from the fire while you watched him walk away. "Wait Sam!" You ran up to him finally, and handed him a piece of paper. "Because I wanna help." He had a dimpled smile when he read the numbers on the paper. "Course." He held it up and waved it for emphasis. "See you around." You nodded and watched as he hopped into the side of the Impala, then turned back to the fire. This was gonna be a long night.


End file.
